


Found Peace in Your Violence

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Relationship Study, Smut, Songfic, Unresolved, until the last 100 words anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: Staggering on legs that barely support them, with laughter bubbling out whenever they please—what would their girlfriends think, if they saw the misery and foggy incomprehension etched into their features? What would theworldthink, to see their saviours so inebriated and out of their minds?They should care when they’re such pivotal characters in the world’s narrative, the two unlikely saviours who triumphed against all odds and proved everyone wrong about them—But who cares about the world when they’re busy trying to top each other?(because everything between them is a battle, and their relationship would never be an exception)





	Found Peace in Your Violence

**Author's Note:**

> ...And here I'd been a day ago, waffling on about how I wouldn't be adding to the cheating!AU for a while. Given that this takes place in the nebulous time period between Naruto's and Sasuke's first hook-up and their respective marriages, you're best off (re)reading _Can't Shake My Hunger_ first before tackling this one, or you'll miss out on the context and quite a bit of subtext. Like practically every other story with explicit content in this series, there'll be homosexual activity, unhealthy relationships and cheating aplenty in this... so if that's not your thing then the 'back' button is, as always, at your disposal.
> 
> Special thanks to Marshmello's and Khalid's _Silence_ for making a surprise appearance in the two hours it took to write this out, the prompt 'I'm sorry it upsets you, but I'm going to marry her' for weighing in a little more than prompts normally do in these drabbles, and my brother's music platform for holding out during the time I wrote this (because it died just this morning and was working for a grand total of... three days before that, so).

* * *

 

It’s the one unspoken rule both adhere to, no matter how much alcohol’s sloshing in their system: never bring up the girls _after_ , in the fogged-up interval between too many drinks and stumbling home. It’s easy enough to follow when there’s pleasure arcing through their bodies and clumsy teeth eating up anything coherent, half-strangled moans of each other’s names the only halfway intelligible thing uttered between them—

But it hangs over them nonetheless, the responsibilities they willingly toss aside for nights like this. Naruto and Sasuke know exactly how the Hidden Villages would view their trysts, these sordid meet-ups in seedy hotel rooms and back alleys, but it never stays their hands for long. All the years they worked for reform and prestige in their own ways, jeopardized every time they fill themselves up with liquid courage and empty themselves out in each other’s embrace—and yet.

Even knowing what the world would think, seeing their hands roaming over each other when they’ve never touched anything but their girlfriends’ cheeks and hands and the smalls of their backs…

Maybe it was always meant to be this way. Maybe their punishment had been ordained from the moment they’d battled each other for days on end, the only two shinobi strong enough to decimate the world on a whim—or maybe it had been earlier, when they began fighting for opposite things.

From the moment they’d locked eyes—was it from then, perhaps?

So, really, how could their bond compare to the flimsy excuses tying them to their girlfriends?

(how could they ever think their responsibilities would disappear?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the one unspoken rule both adhere to until it isn’t, deep in a cold and moonless night. It’s always set Naruto and Sasuke on edge, the heavy reminder of what could’ve been had they not joined hands to save the world, and there’s far more alcohol than either of them have ever drunk in their systems.

Staggering on legs that barely support them, with laughter bubbling out whenever they please—what would their girlfriends think, if they saw the misery and foggy incomprehension etched into their features? What would the _world_ think, to see their saviours so inebriated and out of their minds?

They should care when they’re such pivotal characters in the world’s narrative, the two unlikely saviours who triumphed against all odds and proved everyone wrong about them—

But who cares about the world when they’re busy trying to top each other?

Naruto wins in the end through sheer dumb luck, pinning Sasuke down in a moment of inattention and slipping a finger in despite the other’s snarls. _You’re always so tight,_ he comments between one nudge against his prostate and the next, and only gets an angry moan for his troubles.

It’d be easy to stop there, to continue fingering Sasuke open and fuck them both into incoherency, but the scent of arousal is heady in the air and there’s still a little too much alcohol sloshing around in him. _Bet you’re still tighter than Hinata,_ Naruto slurs when he pulls off Sasuke’s cock and slips his fingers out in the same breath…

And in that moment, with the weight of his thoughtless words crashing down on him, Naruto almost doesn’t hear Sasuke’s breathy, _what, the Hyuuga actually **let** you touch their virgin daughter?_

In another time and place, Naruto would bitch back with words about Sakura and that would be that: a crisis averted, the rule barely holding. They’d chase pleasure in the crooks of necks, in the sensitive skin behind ears and the slightly chapped plush of lips, forgetting reality for a few blessed moments…

But life has never been easy and it’s anything _but_ that now, in the thoughtless _they will once I’ve married her._ Fingers still and breaths hitch, gazes locking in eyes gone abruptly cold and sharp, and in the silence—

 _Marriage?_ Sasuke whispers, face unreadable from the shadows wreathing it.

 _Like you won’t do the same with Sakura,_ Naruto replies as neutrally as he can manage, and flips Sasuke over in the next instant.

There’s very little in the way of words after that, an affronted hiss giving way to quiet grunts and then louder moans, but the milky white of Sasuke’s skin and his steady loss of composure isn’t enough to transfix Naruto this time. For a moment, he can only see thick black hair cascading across a slender back, phantom dreams of a sweet voice made sweeter in pleasure—and his cock softens mid-thrust.

He should want it more with Hinata, want _that_ with its stability and normalcy over whatever mistake _this_ is, but…

 _Stop daydreaming and start **fucking** me already!_ Sasuke snarls into his thoughts then, and with that—aching hard, gaze zeroed in on his taunting smirk, Naruto snarls _I’ll give **you** fucking, alright_.

It becomes the same old routine after that, more insults and temporary marks and the stench of sex thickening in the air, but the fragments of their unspoken rule litter the ground.

And when they dress in the aftermath, gazes carefully trained away from each other…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re such a moron that I bet you’ll screw up the proposal.”

“So what should I do then, bastard—practice on you?”

“What, like you’ve practiced everything _else_ on me first?”

“…You’re right, I’ll just figure this shit out on my own. Like always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I’m so used to sharing, but love only left me alone._

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
